


Arrows and Armor

by maybeembee



Series: FE Family Fates [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: All the Alliteration, Angst, Coronation Celebration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Interrupted Naptimes, Parents Arguing, Sappy Stories, Squabbling Siblings, battlefield romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeembee/pseuds/maybeembee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots of Niles x Corrin, plus the children that come along with this pairing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Chapter 20 of Conquest (stuck is a better word for it). So I've gotten addicted to reading everyone's writings so I don't have to throw the DS across the room every time I die on the level. There may be more chapters added to this one, as I am quite the daydreamer at times.
> 
> I've gotten so inspired by all of your stories, so thank you! (Especially by this particular one called The Princess and the Pauper http://archiveofourown.org/works/6945550/chapters/15839599. It's not related to this story in anyway, I've just grown entranced by the plot.) 
> 
> I decided it was time to try my hand at this. While Jakob x Kamui was my very first pairing when playing the Birthright game, I have to come to love the Niles x Corrin pairing almost as much. 
> 
> I'm hoping to do a bunch of one shots of the different pairings I've found in both Birthright and Conquest (Haven't played Revelation yet). But for now we'll start with the relationship that I currently have my avatar in as I play Conquest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles overhears some interesting conversations from his daughter, and Corrin is there to attend to his worries and joys. Even if he doesn't say them out loud.

Niles never imagined he would be the type of guy with kids. Hell, he never thought he’d have a _wife_ let alone be suckered into having offspring with her. And yet, here he was with two children and married to the commander of their rag-tag army (and ridiculously happy to boot, though he’d never outright say it). There was no denying either child was his, especially his daughter Nina. His son Kana shared his stark white hair, but everything else about him came from Corrin and her dragon blood. Nina on the other hand was the complete opposite; while she shared her mother’s beautiful sky blue hair, she acted everything like her father. Which was his downfall, and he knew it after “accidentally” overhearing her conversations with the other children the different couples in the army had produced. It seemed his own devilish charms and stubbornness ended up being passed down to his daughter, and he wasn’t quite sure that he was okay with that. 

Niles and Corrin sat at the table in the shared tree house, Corrin looking over strategies Leo had handed off to her after their war meeting. The sun slowly set in the astral plane they inhabited, and Niles stared at his wife while his mind ran through the conversations he had overheard from Nina and the butler’s lazy boy. And Nina and the giant knight’s cowardly son. And Nina and the next crown prince of Nohr. 

He was pulled out of his deep thought by his wife’s soothing voice, “Niles you look like you’ve got something so serious on your mind it might explode.” Corrin looked up at him sitting in the chair across from her, and gave a soft smile, “Is this about the fact both of the children can transform into dragons, and you feel left out?” He smirked at his wife’s teasing, something she had picked up from him. 

They had just discovered Nina’s ability to transform, adding something else to the list of reasons she was like her mother. He stared at his wife for a moment, admiring the fact that she managed to look radiant regardless of leading an entire army, giving birth to two kids at an accelerated rate, and putting up with his shit on a daily basis. That last part alone was enough to drive many people before her away, but she always seemed to appreciate his covert honesty that was hidden in his jests. Over their time together she had even learned how to counter his sarcasm with sharp remarks of her own, which made him love her all the more (Once again, not that he’d ever admit it so honestly out loud). 

Corrin tended to sense his need for attention quicker than he realized he needed to ask for it, and that prompted her movement over to sit in his lap with her legs hanging over the arm of the chair. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her waist as he figured out how to word his next sentence. He kissed her forehead gently, and spoke into it, “Our daughter swindled three hearts today, and never even blinked an eye.” He sat as he remembered Nina setting up three separate dates with the three boys, and making it seem like each one was the most important male to her. 

Corrin giggled underneath him, “I suppose watching this is payback for all the hearts you’ve broken along the way? Or is this a ‘proud father’ moment watching your daughter take after you?”

Niles cracked a small smile at his wife’s words. Corrin knew him pretty well, and she pretty much spelled out his conflicted thoughts and feelings in a short moment. “I suppose a little of both. After all, it’s not everyday our girl has three dates with three completely different men and manages to keep each of them from finding this out from the others,” Niles sighed as he thought of Nina’s sly nature and mischievous smile. Corrin looked up at him with raised eyebrows, and Niles nodded at her with a fake look of sobriety on his face. 

Corrin squeezed her husband’s arm playfully; “I suppose there’s nothing wrong with someone her age exploring her options, although from the look on your face, there’s more to it.” 

Niles then recalled Nina’s conversation with Soleil, and their bet to see who could get the most dates set-up in 24 hours. Nina had won the bet by three dates, much to Soleil’s dismay (Laslow would’ve been so proud of how much his child was like him). As he shared this information with his wife, she covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. Corrin spoke through her hands, “I wonder how Selena would feel to know her daughter was pulling this kind of a stunt?” Niles laughed with Corrin at the thought of Laslow and Soleil getting lectured by the red-haired swordmaster. 

Corrin then looked at her husband with a puzzled expression, “How did you come across this information in the first place? Have you been spying on our daughter?” Niles gave his wife a mischievous grin of his own, and she rolled her eyes, “She would kill you if she found out you’d been eavesdropping on her conversations. _Especially_ with boys. I told you that she was having trouble with those conversations.”

Niles chided at her, “Based on what I heard today your advice made it to where she could not only talk to boys, but play them like violins.” Corrin smirked at his remark as he continued his thought, “But I suppose you’re right about her getting ticked if she found out I’d been around to hear her little conversations. Gods know I’m already on her bad side.” Corrin’s face softened as she stroked her husband’s face while he referenced the arguments that had taken place between the father-daughter pair since Nina joined them from her deeprealm (or rather from outside of her deeprealm). Niles nuzzled his wife’s hand with his eye closed, and Corrin knew this weighed heavily on his heart even if he wouldn’t admit it. 

Niles had always been busy with missions from his liege, and Corrin knew that being royalty allowed her more time to visit their children than his job as a royal retainer. Even if her visits were still too few for Corrin’s liking, Nina responded more positively to her mother because of it. It also could be chalked up to the fact that Nina was so much like her father, and his absence meant more to her than her mother’s at times. Or at least that’s what Corrin told Niles when they talked about it together. It didn’t make things any better between Niles and his daughter, but it gave him hope that things could get easier at some point. 

“Something isn’t right though,” Niles eye opened to see a playful look cross Corrin’s face. Niles raised an eyebrow in response, awaiting the clearly devious thought his wife was having. “Kana is normally so interested in his sister’s business...why hasn’t he found out about this?” At that moment, as if they knew they were being talked about, the two children boisterously entered their parents’ room. Nina was livid with rage, and Kana looked determined to tattle on his older sister for something. Niles and Corrin smiled, having a pretty good idea what was about to ensue. 

As Corrin attempted to mediate the damage between brother and sister, Niles sat in silent reverence of his wife’s ability to calm the sibling storm that was almost at full-force when it arrived through their door. As she shuttled them out the door to go get ready to head to the mess hall for dinner, Niles followed behind her. Once the door was shut, he grabbed her around the waist as she giggled, and nuzzled his nose against her neck. Just this once, he would admit it out loud. 

_"Thanks for being a part of my life, as rocky as it may be."_


	2. Naptime, Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina's determination to be a part of the action ends up interrupting activities for a couple of people who care about her. (I suck at summaries/I like a little mystery in summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still avoiding Chapter 20 on Conquest. Instead was inspired by the supports between Dwyer and Nina. So here's what we ended up with. 
> 
> Thanks for the feedback on the first chapter! This will mostly likely just be a series of little one shots of this family, but we'll see what happens as I keep daydreaming.

Nina sat in waiting outside of the battlefield the army currently found themselves locked in, and scanned the area for where she was most needed. Despite her parents urging to stay behind safely at the castle with her little brother, Nina wasn’t going to just sit idly by while the rest of the group dealt with the furry kitsune forces surrounding them. Despite the hurt that had come from the past, Nina had managed to get an apology from Niles about missing so much of her life in the deeprealms. She wasn’t about to lose the old man after that, even if he handed down some of his more **_eccentric_** traits to her.

She watched as Dwyer ended up getting cut off from the rest of the unit, and quickly made her way over to cover his back. She noticed that he was dealing with the kitsune in front of him, and completely oblivious to the shadow creeping up behind him slowly. _Nina to the rescue I guess_ , she nocked an arrow to the bow and took her aim. Dwyer was normally so good at noticing her lurking in the shadows, she was surprised he missed her presence as well as the enemy’s. 

“Need a hand?” She called after lodging a couple arrows into the fox-like creature poised to attack from behind. 

Dwyer lazily turned his head towards her (faster than she normally saw him move), “A nap would be better, but I suppose this will work.” They finished off the kitsune surrounding them to catch up with the rest of the army. Camilla hurried over to the purple-haired strategist, her motherly nature taking over as she checked her son and threatened to end these miserable mammals’ lives for even **_thinking_** of hurting her child. 

Nina snickered as she left the mother-son duo to search for her next target, wondering if her own mother was managing okay. She locked eyes with the woman in question for a moment, and was satisfied to see Jakob watching the commander’s back. She noticed her father and his liege working from a distance with their respective weapons. Her services weren’t quite needed in that area, so she set off to find another enemy to take out. 

She found it abruptly in the form of a furry figure barreling right at her. Before she even had a chance to defend herself, she felt sharp claws digging deep into her abdomen and her breath being knocked out of her lungs in the same instance. _This is the thanks I get for coming to the rescue I suppose._ She felt the sharp sensation of teeth grabbing at her leg, and began to see dark spots as she was dragged away by the nine-tailed beast. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

With the kitsune chief taken care of and the remaining members of the clan gone, the process of tending to the wounded and assessing for damage began. Corrin was walking around checking with the different fighters who had ended up in this mess, and then proceeded to check with the healers who had immediately begun their jobs. She still felt guilty for disturbing the kitsune hamlet, and would probably have to wrestle with this morally for a while. _Like everything that comes along with this war_ , she ran a hand through her hair slowly as a frown crept across her face.

Jakob and Elise seemed to be managing dealing with the scratches and bites that they figured would come from a battle with fox creatures, which was good because Dwyer seemed to be staring off into space as he surveyed the area. “Dwyer...everything okay?” Corrin questioned the absent-minded adolescent as he came back to reality.

He paused for a moment as he turned his attention towards the dragon princess, “Nina was just here helping me, but I don’t see her now.” His brow furrowed as he kept searching, which was an odd sight coming from the child Jakob described as “Little Lord Lazybones.”

Corrin froze in her spot at the mention of her daughter’s name, and realized that she did recall seeing Nina join the fray near the back of the formation during the battle. She remembered feeling slightly agitated that her daughter would put herself in that kind of danger, but she also knew that her child inherited both of her parents' senses of duty to a cause. She quickly walked through the group of people to find Niles attempting to heal the small gash Leo had acquired from the fray. 

“Corrin, I think we should head back to the castle and regroup…” Leo started to address his sister when he noticed the look on her face, “Corrin is something wrong?”

Corrin nodded her head, “I agree that we should go back for now. Can you handle getting everyone rounded up? I need to borrow Niles.” Leo sighed, knowing better than to push any further when it came to his sister’s relationship with his retainer. They may have been married, but Leo was sure there were things he didn’t want to know about their relationship if he wanted to keep Niles at his side. 

As the prince and the others made their way back, Niles smirked, “Normally that comment would have earned you quite the comeback, but as Lord Leo mentioned it looks like something’s wrong.“

“Nina decided to join us on this mission,” Corrin started as he rolled his eyes at his child’s stubbornness. 

“She’s missing.”

* * * * * * * * * * * *

“Don’t die,” Nina’s vision came back into focus at the sound of a familiar voice. _Where am I, and how long have I been out here?_ She felt healing magic sealing the wounds in her abdomen, and winced as the flesh repaired itself. Trying to reorient herself, she realized the sleepy looking individual in front of her wasn’t the person who originally dragged her out here to begin with. That furry fellow was lying motionless a good distance away, with charred fur from what was most likely a tome attack. A fire tome like the one Dwyer had been using in battle earlier on that day, 

“Dwyer, why is it that healing someone still hurts them?” She gasped as he cast another wave of magic over her wound. She was in a seated position against a nearby tree, and was being examined for the extent of the damage from the attack. His fingers ran gently along the lines left by the kitsune’s claws, and he felt Nina shiver as he tried to close up the last of the marks. 

“No vital organs damaged. No severe blood loss. Breathing is clearly unaffected at the sound of that witty remark,” He grinned as Nina stuck out her tongue. Dwyer stood to fetch a salve from his saddlebag, and heard Nina grunt behind him. She went to try and stand up, and instantly regretted that decision. As she fell forward from the searing pain in her stomach, she felt the thin arms of the healer wrap around her and catch her. 

Dwyer blushed as Nina’s head dropped onto his shoulder, “I gave up a nap to come out here and find you, don’t overdo it.” Nina grimaced as Dwyer began to apply the salve to the wound under her shirt, gripping at his arms as she kept her head on his shoulder.

She began to tease him, “I suppose I should be flattered to be chosen over your favorite part of the day. Perhaps under different circumstances I’d be able to spy you, Ignatius, and Percy sharing a lazy afternoon by the piers in the castle.” Nina was grateful for the Nestrian-style castle they lived in due to the raised walkways with heavy pillars that allowed her ample hiding space to... **_people-watch._**

An exasperated sigh escaped the young man’s lips, “Perhaps instead of creepily stalking me, you could just join me for a nap next time. Save me the trouble having to wander through the woods and fight off our friend here to keep you from being his next meal.” Nina smiled at Dwyer as she listened to the sound of protectiveness creep into his voice. They hadn’t been dating very long, but it was long enough to where she was learning to notice the signs of affection that he hid under his lackadaisical demeanor. 

“I suppose that could be arranged, if only as thanks for saving my sorry ass,” Nina wrapped her arms around Dwyer’s shoulders as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. Dwyer muttered something about simply returning the favor from earlier, but Nina was slowly starting to drift off from exhaustion. She felt an arm bending her knees as Dwyer picked her up gently, and managed to get both of them on his horse by some miracle. Nina snuggled into his chest as they began to ride back to the battleground, and through half-lidded eyes could still see the small smile on his face. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

“Niles, look!” Corrin pulled her husband towards the horse trotting through the forest clearing. Dwyer sheepishly waved at the two rushing his way, and wrapped an arm around Nina’s waist to steady her as he brought the steed to a stop. They had been searching the surrounding area for a good bit, but decided to return to the battleground in case Nina had found her way back. 

As fortune would have it she did, but with a little help from a friend. A very **_close_** friend, as Corrin had come to learn recently from her nightly chats with Nina. Dwyer’s behavior earlier would’ve made more sense had she been able to recall this fact. 

“Thank you Dwyer,” Corrin whispered as she brushed stray hairs from her daughter’s sleeping face. If Dwyer was aware of the shooting look Niles was giving him, he didn’t seem to show it, “I suppose this falls under my chores for the army right?” Corrin smiled as she summoned a portal to their astral place, nudging Niles to wipe the look off his face. 

As Dwyer handled getting Nina to the infirmary, Corrin smirked at her husband’s protective side showing, “I suppose this is the part where I remind you many people had their worries about the two of us?”

Niles kept his eye on the two teens until they made it to their destination, “I suppose you could also tease me for being a stereotypical concerned parent.”

Corrin began to walk towards their treehouse slowly, allowing her husband to refocus his attention on something else, “I think this teasing would be much more fun somewhere private. Don’t you?”

Niles began to follow behind his wife with his feet and his eyes, “Naughty, princess. It seems that people were right to worry about us after all.”


	3. Broken People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles and Corrin continue to support each other as they walk through life as two broken people with a hope at a better future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst is something that I imagine comes along with this relationship, even if the supports for Niles and Corrin aren't that deep into their backgrounds. 
> 
> Side note: I BEAT CHAPTER 20! Super thrilled. Figured I'd celebrate with a new chapter.

The idea that there is never a dull moment had been true the past few months for those who decided to take up arms for Corrin. From furious ninjas to faceless foes, the group needed a breather to figure out where the strength to continue this mission would come from. With the new additions of the blue-haired brothers Siegbert and Shigure from their deeprealms and invasions on their own castle, Corrin had declared a time of rest to regroup and restrategize for the battles ahead. 

As night fell on the Nestrian-style castle, Niles wandered the raised walkways for his evening watch. Accompanied by Shura, the two managed to pass the idle time by bullshitting with each other about the lives they left behind versus the lives they lived now. “From rags to riches...at least in your case anyway,” Shura nudged him and shot a wicked grin. Niles smirked, “It wasn’t the riches I was after, but I suppose that’s an added bonus.”

Shura noticed an odd look on the man’s face, “Sorry if I hit a nerve.” 

Niles shook his head and stared off into space, “It’s alright, I imagine you might understand what I’m about to say better than most.” Shura tilted his head slightly, wondering if there was something shady Niles had been hiding besides his past. _As if there was anything that could top that._

“I don’t quite get how I ended up here,” Niles almost whispered that to the night air, “Shifty, lewd, inappropriate, damaged, broken...there are so many adjectives that describe me that don’t fit the consort to a princess. And yet…” Shura nodded in understanding, knowing what was going through the outlaw’s head. 

“And yet you are the husband of our oddly endearing princess.”

Niles sighed as thoughts of being unworthy ran through his head. Corrin hated those thoughts, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling. “After all the shitty stuff I had to do to survive in the slums, you wouldn’t think this end would be fitting,” Niles looked to the man he knew had similar struggles. Hell for the first week or so after joining the army, Shura wouldn’t even allow himself to be seen around the royals for fear of ruining their reputation (as well as fear of getting executed by those who weren’t thrilled with Corrin’s decision to spare him).

“I suppose she doesn’t come without her own broken past though. After all being kept as a political prisoner locked away in a fortress doesn’t sound like the fairytale tale some royals live,” Shura’s gaze swept the castle, making sure to keep an eye out for invaders. Niles nodded in acknowledgment of his wife’s own broken past, and secretly relished in the fact she wasn’t the picture perfect princess her siblings made her out to be at times.

“Speak of the devil. Where is she going?” Shura nodded over to the figure walking towards the pier near their post. Niles glanced down to watch his wife wandering the walkways of their home plane with another blue-haired maiden by her side. 

* * * * * * * * * *

“How are you holding up Corrin?” Azura questioned her closest friend. Corrin shrugged as they sat on the pier looking over the clear blue sea in front of them. With Lillith’s sudden death and the thought of returning to Hoshido looming over them, Corrin felt a sense of dread pooling in the pit of her stomach. “Corrin perhaps you should just let your thoughts out, you know I’m always here to listen,” the songstress did her best to encourage their leader to lean on others for help.

“Azura, I don’t know that my ramblings would help either of us feel better at this point. Or the army for that matter,” a shadow cast over the deep red eyes as they seemed to look for something beyond the waves. Azura giggled slightly as Corrin turned to see what was so funny, “You and your brother are too similar sometimes. Xander is impossible to calm when his people are so in need of his help. Even as his wife, I don’t know that he is truly able to feel comfort in relying on others.”

It warmed Corrin’s heart to know his brother had found someone to care for him when he wouldn’t care for himself. That warmth was drained out quickly when she decided that it might as well be Azura she shared her darker thoughts with, “Azura I don’t belong here. I don’t belong in command. And I still don’t believe I am deserving of wielding this sword.” She clutched at Grim Yato’s hilt, knowing the legend that the sword carried came with difficult choices. 

Azura remained silent as she waited for Corrin to finish her thought, “I am a bastard child. I have no real claim as a princess to either kingdom, and the fact that I am held in such high regard is nothing less than kindness on the part of the ones I call my siblings.” Tears began to roll down her pale face, burning her eyes as she tried desperately not to fall apart at the emotional seams that were already loosely held together. Azura embraced the woman she had grown close to, and they sat in silence sharing in the pain of the same feelings they had experienced most of their lives. 

Azura noticed a silhouette coming towards them, and recognized the silvery-white hair and eye patch in an instant. “Perhaps this could do better with a third person in the mix?” A sly voice echoed. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

“It’s a good thing Azura understands your sense of humor,” Corrin huffed at Niles as he sat next to her after saying farewell to their friend. She let her bare feet swing as they hung over the side of the wooden planks, occasionally skimming the water beneath them.

He leaned over to whisper into his wife’s ear, “Who said I was joking?” She nudged him in the ribs as he pulled away, happy to see a small smile appear on Corrin’s face. 

“I’m guessing our stealthiest spy overheard the conversation that just took place?” Corrin looked over into the sapphire blue eye of her husband. He nodded, but didn’t speak right away. They sat quietly staring at the moon, a rare occurrence that Niles was unable to think of something to say. She began to fidget with the ring on her hand as she broke the silence, “I suppose you could’ve chosen better for a partner based on what you heard.” 

Corrin felt calloused fingers grab her face, and any words she had in mind were lost in the kiss Niles initiated. She felt herself being pulled closer into an embrace, and situated herself between his legs as the kiss deepened. “Corrin…” Niles softly chanted her name as he placed more kisses on both of her cheeks, “Corrin...I believe that sentence should be coming from my mouth not yours. I don’t know that we believe we deserve what we have, but I do know that I’ve waited so long for this. _I’m never going to let you go._ ” 

The barely strung together threads broke, and Corrin fell apart as she mourned all that had been lost since this war started. She leaned heavily on the man she had come to know better everyday, and he held her together as she fell apart beneath him. “Please don’t let go,” she sobbed as Niles held her closer to him. 

They sat under the light of the moon, both reveling in the fact that two very broken people had come together to form a new future.


	4. An Audience for An Arguement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin and Niles begin sniping at each other without realizing they have a small audience forming to listen in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite support conversations in both games are the M!Kana with his father. They are precious, and each father puts a different twist on it that always makes me happy. It's been harder to do those supports in Conquest, but I finally got around to it. So I decided to write about it.

Kana and Percy were technically not on patrol today, but they managed to be a part of the watch in their own way. The two had been best friends since Kana’s arrival from his deeprealm, and Percy was an awesome patrol partner thanks to his wyvern, Ace. It wasn’t his first time flying due to his dragon form, but it was always more fun to not be the one doing all the wing work. 

“The perfect pair to ensure justice prevails!” Percy exclaimed as they walked back to the barracks.

Kana laughed as Percy raised in his fist in the air in triumph, “I suppose being your dad’s sidekick would secure our success in the name of justice.” Percy grinned widely as he chattered on about the good deeds his father had accomplished that week, as well as the bad luck that befell him while out on his goodwill missions. They giggled profusely at the hilarious antics Arthur managed to find himself caught up in. 

“There’s my mother. I gotta go Kana. See you for our patrol for all things good and just tomorrow!” Percy called as he ran off towards Effie. Kana waved towards the female knight as she pulled her son into a hug. 

Kana began to walk towards the home tree he shared with his parents and his sister. He had managed to finish all his chores for the army that morning, “I suppose I should check in with Mama to see if she needs anything else today!”

As Kana approached the door to his parents’ room, he remembered he had promised Papa they would spend the night in together. While he still thought that stuff was for babies, if Papa thought it would make Mama happy who was he to argue? Papa did have a point that he was Mama’s soulmate, and he knew her better than anyone else. He made his way to the large wooden door of his parents’ room, but heard loud voices echoing through the hallway. 

As Kana came closer to the door he saw his sister with her ear pressed to the frame. He came up behind her, “What’s going on?” He saw Nina jump in surprise, and his eyes widened as she covered his mouth with her hand. She put a finger to her lip as she motioned for him to follow her lead, and they both pressed an ear to the door to hear what their parents were going on about. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

“Niles sit still dammit!” Corrin chased the man in question around the room, trying to get a closer look at the wound he’d been hiding from her.

He stayed just out of her reach, quite impressed with her agility, “Why Princess, I didn’t realize your determination to control me extended outside of our bed.” (Outside of the door, Nina made a vomiting notion and Kana shook his head rapidly as if to shake the sound of those words out of his ears).

Corrin groaned as she stopped in tracks, rolling her eyes at her husband’s inability to be serious even in the face of a major injury. Then again, pain and pleasure went hand in hand for the Adventurer standing just out of her reach. The children had gone out for the day, but Corrin knew they could be home any minute. She didn’t want them to worry hearing them argue, but she also wanted to make sure Niles didn’t shirk healing his injury either. 

“I told you we didn’t need to take everyone on this mission, and yet you still followed us anyway? And you wonder where Nina learned this behavior from?” Corrin fussed loudly as she reached out again towards him, only to have Niles move farther out onto their balcony. (Nina rolled her eyes, and Kana silently snickered at his sister’s expense).

“Ah, ah, ah princess. You may be my wife, but I am still a retainer for Lord Leo. My duties to protect his life are ever present, even at the expense of my own,” He grinned as Corrin resigned herself to sitting on the floor with her shoulders slumped in a dejected manner. 

“Which is why Odin went along with Leo, so you could take some time to allow that injury to heal. Not reopen it at the first chance possible,” Corrin rubbed her temples, wishing Leo was here to fuss at Niles. Her brother had a way with his retainer that kept him in check, something she wished she had figured out at this point, “Only Jakob came along with me on this mission, and you didn’t see Kaze or Silas clamoring to get themselves killed in the fray.”

“Corrin, every man in this army would be clamoring to protect you. Among other things…” He frowned slightly, knowing that his wife’s retainers had more motivation that just duty at times when it came to serving their liege. (Nina wiggled her eyebrows at her brother as his cheeks turned as red as his mother’s had)

“I don’t suppose that’s an admission of jealousy that I chose Jakob to go with me, and not my husband?” Corrin raised her eyes up to Niles as he avoided eye contact with her. She used that moment to reach out and strike, and successfully pulled Niles down to her level on the floor. He rolled his eyes as she began to inspect his wound, and resigned to allowing her full access to his ripped open appendage. 

“This is going to sting,” She began running a needle through his skin to close up the gash on his arm. Years sitting alone in the Northern Fortress allowed her to become an excellent seamstress, and her handiwork was apparent as she neatly sewed up the broken skin. 

“Not bad milady, although I must admit I was hoping for more punishment for my discretions than a needle prick,” Niles kept his eye on his wife as she focused her attention on tending to his injury before it became infected. 

As Corrin went to respond with a witty remark, she felt a finger on her lips silencing her. She followed Niles’s gaze, and noticed four small feet in the shadow of the gap between the door and the floor of their room. She crept over to slowly turn the doorknob, and quickly swung the entryway wide open as their two children tumbled into their room. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

After untangling Nina and Kana and kissing boo boos, Corrin addressed the eavesdropping pair sitting on the floor with them, “How long have you two been sitting out there listening?”

Niles raised an eyebrow towards his son and daughter, “I think what your mother means is how much of our argument did you hear?” Corrin shot him a glare, but didn’t dispute the question he asked.

“Long enough to hear you being gross, as usual,” Nina glared at her father as Kana giggled at his sister’s boldness.

“Also long enough to know that you put yourself in danger,” Kana folded his arms across his chest with a pout, “Even though Mama told you not to.” Niles shrugged his shoulders, smiling knowing he was busted by his own children.

Corrin burst with laughter as she hugged the two small figures close her to, “I suppose you could have heard worse then.”

“And for the record, you totally were jealous. Don’t pretend you weren’t,” Nina smirked at her father as his expression darkened. Corrin blushed as the two began a staring contest, hoping one of them would back down.

“Papa shouldn’t be worried though! He’s Mama’s soulmate after all,” Kana spoke out as he gave his signature smile, and Corrin looked curiously at her son.

“Where did you hear that from Kana bean?” Corrin brushed back his wild white hair and waited for his enthusiastic answer.

“Papa said so. When we were trying to figure out how to make you the happiest Mama ever!” Kana nuzzled into his mother’s chest as Nina broke her stare to lean her head on her mother’s shoulder. “Papa thought the way to make you happiest was for all of us to spend some time together,” Kana explained. 

“That’s why we were outside the door. We were supposed to be doing something together,” Nina spoke out, having been filled in on this plan by her father before he left to go assist his liege with the mission that started the earlier argument. Corrin turned her attention to Niles, who smiled at the sight of his wife holding their two children in her arms.

“Surprise…” He whispered in her ear as she placed a kiss on Nina and Kana’s heads. 

“How about you two go get situated on the balcony and we’ll look for shooting stars tonight?” She encouraged the two to grab blankets as they set off to set up their viewing spot. Corrin turned to Niles and kissed him, “Jealous of other men's’ attention towards your wife, and spending a night in with your family?”

Niles shrugged as he returned his wife’s affections, “I suppose it’s not only our little Kana who’s changing is it?"


	5. Private Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles and Corrin learn that sometimes big celebrations are great, but a private party for two is better at times (No this is not smut, I'm sorry for being misleading)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be the last chapter for Arrows and Armor, and the Corrin x Niles pairing. At least for now. I have another pairing in mind that I'd like to start another set on chapters on and add it to this series. Might as well get started on that while it's still fresh in my mind. 
> 
> So for now, thanks for reading! I hope this was halfway decent, given that it was my first try at this! Keep an eye out for the next pairing!

A celebration erupted in the courtyard of the newly built castle, and throughout Valla these joyous noises echoed loudly. The coronation of their new Queen had finally taken place after months of rebuilding the once proud country. With the war at an end, Anakos finally defeated, and peace between all the countries, it was time to celebrate. In attendance were nobles from many different lands, including Queen Hinoka of Hoshido and King Xander of Nohr. Corrin’s siblings were all in attendance with their families, which made for quite a crowded affair when they first arrived to spend a few nights in the new castle with their adopted sister. 

As the festivities flurried around him, Niles observed closely as Dwyer and Nina “people-watched” the interactions in the courtyard. While Dwyer had proven himself trustworthy, Niles still felt it his duty to keep tabs on the young man trying to steal his daughter away. Niles had overheard Nina and Corrin discussing the idea of Dwyer proposing soon, and he wasn’t sure if that meant it was happening today or just in the near future. Either way, Niles wasn’t necessarily sure he was ready for that day no matter when it came. 

Another site caught his attention as he spotted Kana and Ophelia holding hands as they wandered the different food booths lining the walls of the castle gardens. This pair had just recently decided to give the whole “romance” thing a try, and Niles couldn’t help but smirk at the pairing of the two most child-like teens in the group. Niles noticed Odin keeping a watchful eye over his daughter as well, and the two nodded in the other’s direction upon meeting gazes. 

“They’re adorable together!” Elise giggled as Niles made his way over to chat with his former fellow retainer and friend.

She looped her arm in her husband’s as he dramatically narrated, “Two chosen royals destined to share fates for eternity...or as long as Ophelia is treated well anyway.” Elise nodded in agreement, acting more and more like a princess of her age instead of a young naive child.

Niles winked suggestively, “I suppose we’ll have to see if my son inherited his father’s innate knowledge on keeping a woman happy.”

Elise rolled her eyes as Odin shrugged his shoulders, “The hands of time may only tell.”

Niles snuck off as the two were ambushed by their daughter, and watched as they accompanied the young couple to continue exploring the festivities. The crowd was a bit much for his taste, and the archer felt uneasy not being able to spot Corrin among their guests. While he was no longer Lord Leo’s royal retainer on constant alert, he still felt the need to scout his surroundings. Niles swept the area looking for the person who was the center of this entire celebration. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

He saw Princess Sakura of Hoshido sharing sweets with her husband Hayato, the new Chief of the Wind Tribe. Nearby her younger sister, Queen Hinoka seemed to be agitated by her husband Subaki’s fussing about her kimono being perfect; but she still managed to maintain her composure. They seemed content to wander the castle grounds, enjoying the peaceful celebration that wouldn’t have been possible without the sacrifices made during the war. While it was good to see the Hoshidian siblings smiling after all they had lost, the woman Niles really wanted to see was still missing in action.

While unable to locate his Queen, he did run into the King of Nohr and his two sons. “Ah Niles, I don’t suppose you’ve seen Corrin around? Shigure and Siegbert had something to give to her,” Xander questioned. He looked weather-worn from the recovery efforts for Nohr after the war, and the loss of his beloved wife probably wasn’t much help. However he seemed to be managing with the help of his siblings, and Niles couldn’t expect anything different.

“I was just trying to locate her myself, although for reasons much different than your own,” His words dripped with dirty intentions as Xander grimaced.

“See that she finds her way to us today please,” Xander spoke out as he ushered his sons away before they heard too much. 

As Niles made his way to the grand entrance to the castle, he found himself ambushed by a flurry of lilac hair. “Niles, darling, perhaps you would be able to help me find my sweet little sister? They say she asked for a moment alone, but Jakob and I were simply _dying_ to make sure she didn’t need anything,” Camilla and her husband lived to make sure Corrin never had a moment alone during their time visiting. While Jakob had been Corrin’s retainer, Camilla convinced him to dedicate more time to their little family and leave the heavy lifting to Kaze and Silas.

Niles slipped from her rather _possessive_ grip, and called back to her as he sauntered away, “I’ll make sure she finds her way back to you….once I’m done with her that is.”

At the entryway to the castle, he ran into his former liege and his family looking around at the festivities from the top of the expansive staircase. “Why Lord Leo, what a pleasant surprise to have your company. But alas I’m already preoccupied.”

Leo sneered at his former retainer and, dare he think it, _friend,_ “Niles perhaps in your hurry to be "preoccupied" with my sister, you could let her know Forrest was hoping to get a better look at the gown he made for her for today?”

Nyx smiled as her son clasped his hands together, “I was hoping to make sure it was still in pristine condition, and make sure she didn’t need any emergency patchwork after the festivities this morning!” Leo covered Forrest’s ears so he couldn’t hear the particular comment that Niles left them with in regards to the condition of Corrin’s dress after he had some time with her in it. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

As he walked the extended hallway leading to the castle’s throne room, he could faintly hear the echo of Corrin’s voice. Niles peered through a crack in the door leading to the throne room, and saw his wife pacing back and forth in front of the throne. Kaze stood nearby her, and smiled haphazardly as he spotted their surprise visitor at the door. “Lady Corrin I believe there is someone who wishes to have audience with you,” He nodded to Niles as he took his leave to give the couple some privacy, “Call should you need something.” Kaze hurried out the door, not wanting to hear any wicked responses from the man his liege had chosen as her partner. 

She looked stunning wearing the gown Forrest had painstakingly designed for her, the black corset bodice lined with sky blue lace to match her hair while the black chiffon skirt layers fluttered carelessly as they caught wind. The sleeves connected at the low plunging neckline, and hung off her shoulders as the fabric flared out at her elbows and covered her sword calloused hands. No outfit would be complete without her barefeet peeking out every now and then from the folds of fabric, and of course the Crown of Valla sat elegantly atop her blue locks. 

“My Queen, there are throngs of people outside here to celebrate you and your impressive beauty, and yet,” he took Corrin’s hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles “you are nowhere to be found among their company.”

Corrin smiled wearily, “I imagine my siblings have been pestering you to find me? They don’t seem to understand the idea of being apart during their visit here” 

Niles nodded as he wrapped his arms around her waist, slowly kissing across his wife’s exposed shoulders and up her neck. Corrin gently laid her hands on his chest and nudged her cheek to his to stop him from getting any further, “Perhaps today you could indulge me, and just allow me a minute of peace before returning to the chaos downstairs?” 

“Well I’ve been sharing my thoughts of _indulging you_ with your siblings, so they wouldn’t think to come looking for you. I figured this party might be a bit...ah...overstimulating, if you will,” Niles grinned at Corrin as a blush spread across her cheeks, “Hmm it’s always good to see that I still have that effect on you.” He pressed his forehead to hers as their eyes closed, listening to her giggle as he inhaled her scent. Sickly sweet tones of honeysuckle enveloped his senses as he basked in the quiet calm of this moment with Corrin. 

The party and her duties as both Queen and sibling could wait as they had their own private celebration of victory and love.


End file.
